Finding You
by Princess Mononoke 503
Summary: ok so this is my first fanfic. basically they both love each other but Hugh thinks Mei needs to experience the world for herself so he wont admit his feelings. bear with as she slowly but surely changes his mind ;)
1. Chapter 1

R and R please :)

He wanted to stay with her... Wanted to lift all of her burdens and let nothing hurt her ever again... but if he did that she would never truly be happy so... he left. He set off on his Pokemon journey and left her all alone. Hugh knew he would see Mei again but it felt as if he was walking out of her life. It tore his heart in two but he did it anyway because if he didn't she would never have a chance to truly experience the world.

...

Mei watched Hugh walk away and pretended to be happy for him but inside she was screaming NO! at the top of her lungs. She knew she would see him again but felt like he was a soldier going off to war and she wouldn't see him for another two years. They had always know that their feelings for each other were mutual, but before he left he had told her," you are going to meet a lot of people when you leave for your journey and you might find someone you like more than me." she blushed at this comment. " but i want you to know that no matter what happens or who tries to come between us i will always be there for you." She recalled the conversation with a fond sadness as she turned and walked to her house. She had gotten her pokemon and said her goodbyes to Hugh but she had one thing left to do and that was to say goodbye to her mom. Now her mom wasn't the kind of person to get emotional about things and she was just expecting a quick "goodbye. be safe honey" kind of thing but you should always expect the unexpected.

She walked into her house and was met with the unexpected response of her mother crying. she was happy but sad, she knew she would miss her mother but she was ready to leave for her journey. they said their goodbyes and she headed out.

**Okay i know this is REALLY short but i felt this was a good place to end the first chapter and see what everyone's reaction was. so R&R and tell me if I should keep going or not :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello~ so a little heads up guys: if you R&R I award you browny points! I know amazing right? well here goes chapter 2

Mei walked towards the edge of the city, when she got there she looked back and reminisced about her childhood with Hugh and how easy it all was back then. They had had so much fun together it wasn't hard to believe she liked him now. She looked back at her childhood one last time and took her fist step on her new journey.

...

mei continued along her route. nothing really important happened, she caught some pokemon but that was about it until she tried to advance to the next town. there was this hiker blocking her was. When she tried to walk past him he just laughed at her and told her to win at least on badge first. This angered the small woman greatly, who was he to decide what she did and didn't need to do. She yelled "Fine, I'll go train at Floccesy Ranch!" and stalked away. She battled a couple more trainers along the way and when she finally got there...He showed up...

Hugh walked up to mei, a cocky but genuine smile plastered on his face. he bounded up to her and started talking.

"hey mei. have you gotten stronger? lets battle to find out!"

*commence battle sequence*

Rival Hugh wants to battle.

Rival Hugh sends out Snivy.

Go Oshawott!

*one very uneventful battle later.*

"okay so you have gotten stronger. that's good. it means you can back me up when I need it. Keep getting stronger.", Hugh just kept rambling on like that.

All of a sudden a man and a woman walked up to us with a small cute herdier close behind.

"who are you?" Hugh questioned.

"I'M THE OWNER of this ranch" he replied somewhat annoyed.

sensing the tension in the air his wife stepped in and offered to heal our pokemon which we gratefully accepted. Then his wife asked us if we had seen a herdier walking around to which our reply was 'no'.

"oh that is troublesome she said. I wonder where he went", she pondered.

"what do you mean?" hugh questioned.

"our other herdier wandered off but i'm sure he's just playing somewhere the owner responded calmly.

That was when Hugh snapped.

"what are you talking about! Your Herdier could be lost somewhere or in danger! We have to go find it! lets go mei." He stormed off.

i had never seen Hugh so mad before. It was scary.

"wow i wonder what happened to him." the man wondered aloud.

I myself didn't know so i just followed after him. I caught some new pokemon and the ranch showed no signs of the herdier. I neared a secluded part of the ranch and out of nowhere Hugh popped up behind me and wonder,"I wonder it might be off this way. lets go check." I followed obediently not saying a word.

He stopped and started looking around he said," i'll look around here you go look up ahead." and so i walked ahead and started looking. it didn't take long for me to hear a yelping sound so i followed it. I came across a team plasma grunt trying to attack the herdier and I became angrier than I have ever been in my entire life.

I yelled out,"Hey you! step away from the herdier before I kill you jackass!"

That got his attention. He stopped kicking the herdier and scowled at me "just what I need! some brat trying to interfere with my mission.

" but no matter. A little girl like you should be easy to beat."

This only enraged me more.

" BRING IT!" i yelled and sent out my oshawott.

*insert uneventful battle here* (-_- sorry I'm too lazy to write it out. you know what happens though so it shouldn't matter)

I won obviously. It wasn't really all that hard to win either. dude was weak.

"damn it!" the grunt yelled in frustration. "just you wait, girly, you'll rue the day you messed with team plasma!" With that he ran away.

Just after the grunt was gone Hugh came up and started talking to me.

"hey mei what just happened? Oh I see you found the herdier good job!"

Hugh started walking the Herdier back to his owners. When I got back to the front of the ranch they were praising him and thanking him for saving their pokemon. Even if he didn't mean to it miffed me that he stole the credit for my rescue. I sent him an annoyed look when he glanced my way but said nothing about it to him.

...

After we said our goodbyes to the couple we walked down the route to the next city together. I was still a little mad at him about earlier but it was hard to stay that way when I started thinking about how nice it was to walk together like this. It reminded me of when we were still little kids and nothing really mattered. A part of me wished we could just return to those carefree days but we don't always get what we wished for now do we.

I looked over and noticed Hugh staring at me...

"what is it?" I questioned.

"Are you mad at me?"

I couldn't help it and I burst out laughing.

"No really Hugh, what was your first clue?"

"I'm serious! I don't like it when you're mad at me!"

"haha don't worry about it I'm pretty much over it anyways"

"oh. ok then"

We walked on together in silence for a little while longer until we decided to part ways.

"see you later Mei" Hugh said with a smile.

"Yeah see you soon" I replied.

I decided to head back to Floccesy Town to see Alder before going to challenge Cheren in my home town.

I dont know why i just felt like stopping there. I have an idea for another story and its driving me crazy but i wanted to finish this chapter first.

:3 (don't judge me i'm a very random person)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys here it is! sorry i haven't updated in awhile a lot of shit going on right now ;w; but i promise to do better soon. I promise i haven't lost interest in the story i just sorta have writers block and no time to write so screw where it was theres gonna be a fucking time skip. get over it. xD so have fun reading.

Mei POV

I had easily beaten the first two gyms and now I was on my way to Castelia city via boat. when I got there what do you think I found? fucking team plasma causing trouble. again. I arrived in the city and was suddenly dragged into the sewers (gross!) by Hugh.

"well hello to you too", I said.

He said nothing in reply. He dragged me farther and farther into the sewers until we came upon a trainer. Now you would expect that since **HE **dragged **ME** down here that he would take care of the trainers but noooooooo he wanted to test my strength. So I went to work defeating all the trainers we ran into and he would heal my team after each battle. Sure it was good experience for my team but still. He could have been more of a gentleman! Finally we found those two stupid plasma grunts and by that time I was so mad at him that I sent out two of my pokemon Dewott and my Growlithe and they kicked ass. Hugh was speechless, surprise written all over his face. 'Good', I thought ' That oughta show him who he's messing with!'

We got out of there after that because the smells were really starting to bother me. As soon as I stepped onto the street I started walking away towards nimbasa city.

Hugh ran after me," Wait! where are you going?"

"to Nimbasa", I replied coldly. I was tired of his shit.

"Well I'm going there too. Do you think we could go together?"

"WHY!?", I yelled "So you can make me keep liking you but never return my feelings! You told me to move on and thats what I'm trying to do so just leave me ALONE!" With that I ran away and hid in a random shop, sure he wouldn't find me. After a good amount of time had passed I walked out of Castelia and decided to set up a tent on the outskirts of town just in case he had decided to stay at the Pokemon center here.

When I woke up in the morning I broke camp and let my Dewott out of his pokeball to keep me company as we walked. Beating random trainers and catching random pokemon. After a while we arrived in Nimbasa and I just didn't have it in me to go challenge the gym just yet, so I decided to go see the battle subway instead ( I had heard a lot of stories about Ingo and Emmet ^-^). When I got there something was going on outside! There was a boy with a lot of hair stuffed into a sun-visor. Ingo and Emmet were standing in front of him of the front steps of the subway depot.

" While we would love to battle you boy we fight two on two battles and there is only one of you", said Emmet. I was standing there with piqued interest when the boy looked over at me. When I had fist seen him I thought he was around thirteen, but now that I had gotten a better look at him I would say he's around my age.

He walked over to me and asked," Hey would you look strong! Would you be my parter in this tag-battle?"

He looked so hopeful I couldn't say no so I said," okay". He gave me this huge grin and dragged me over to them. The subway bosses smiled and said," Well then let us begin".

insert battle seen *

We won of course. And it was my Flaffy that won it for us. After the battle we decided to hit a cafe and talk for awhile. I learned that him name is Kyouhei and thats he's challenging the League too. He hadn't beaten Elesa yet either and suggested we go together and do it at the same time. So we went together. And we both won quite easily. After all that was done we decided to relax on the Ferris wheel together. It was so nice to just relax a little and not have to worry about anything and he looked so handsome when he had that happily relaxed look on his face. He looked over at me and smiled this very pure smile and that was when I knew. I had fallen for him.

and there you have it. another cliffhanger. XD you hate me for it right? again I'm so so sorry that I took so long. ;W; if you need me i'll be in the corner punishing myself. please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

ooooooooooo mei has the feels for Kyouhei! Just wait until Hugh finds out :)

ps. please tell me if i'm spelling a name wrong!

I'll try to hurry back to sequel-shipping as soon as possible. Enjoy.

Mei Pov

I had really enjoyed my time with Kyouhei on the Ferris-wheel. After we parted ways at the pokemon center I felt a little sad but not lonely. He was the first real friend I had made on this trip! Sure I had battled lots of people but none of them made a lasting connection with me. I decided I wanted to go to the amusement park one last time before I left out for Driftveil so I got dressed and quickly hurried over there. When I got there I decided to see if I could get on the ferris-wheel one more time. As I walked closer I saw what I thought was Hugh and Kyouhei arguing very heatedly over something. I was to far away to hear what it was about but I could tell it was important. They noticed me after awhile and stopped arguing. Kyouhei said something under his breath to Hugh that seemed to shock him and just make him angrier. Kyouhei walked towards me, grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the amusement park. He didn't stop until we were well out of the city limits. He let go and turned to face me. I thought I was gonna hear a long speech or something equally boring. But what he did got the point across loud and clear. He leaned down and kissed me right on the lips! It was long and deep and I swear my heart nearly stopped! He pulled back and smiled, obviously satisfied with my reaction, then he said three simple words that changed everything. "I love you".

Author's note: omfg kyouhei you do everything to get on their way! So, sorry I said his name waaayyyyyy too much. Had no other choice cause there were two guys so if I had just used "he" a lot it would have confused you all.

P.S. since I'm feeling evil today Im gonna move back to Hugh and not let you see Mei's reaction until the next chapter! :) don't you hate me right now? I'm leaving for New York on wednesday and my mom won't let me take my laptop with me so the next chapter probably won't be up until a little while after I get back. Don't get back until sunday the 17. one fucking day AFTER the saddie's dance so of course I don't get to ask the guy I like. Just my luck. but oh well back to the story!

Hugh Pov

I couldn't fucking believe it. I watched as he hauled her off, his words still ringing in my head," You may like her but I'll get her first. You lost your chance and now it's my turn for one." We had been arguing all morning about this. Yes when we started our journey I had told her to find a new love out there in the world but now I sourly regretted it. I loved her deeply and I realized that now. I had to convey my feelings somehow but how? Would she accept me if I confessed to her? Damn this is all so complicated! I have to catch up to the now and tell her how I feel! I'll do anything to keep her away from him... The monster that he is... She doesn't deserve that, she deserves to be happy... I just hope I get there in time.

so sorry for the people who had to come back and re-read Hugh's part. I just didn't like what I had before :/ this is considerably better. R&R please it makes my day. let me know what you think of the revisions and the next chapter is almost halfway done so look forward to that. *3* we gonna get some love goin' next time. FUCKING FINALLY! anywho have a great whatever the fuck the time is when you read this ;p


	5. Chapter 5

New York was weird O.O there was this one guy in time square wearing nothing but tidy whities and cow-boy boots. He called himself the naked-cowboy. weird. Also a guy dressed up as a dildo handing out condoms. anyway glad to be home! And you wanna hear something funny? They had to cancel Saddie's because there was over an inch of snow :3 but they aren't gonna reschedule it so I still don't get to go.

this chapter is "Angel with a shotgun" by the cab.

Mei Pov

At first I didn't respond. I was too shocked to even form a rational thought process. But then I backed away a little. This wasn't right. It was too soon for me. Yesterday looking at him in the ferris wheel had made me think I loved him, but now that he had confessed and I was faced with a choice, It all felt so wrong. I loved Hugh. I realized that now. But Kyouhei had just confessed to me so I had to say _something_ to him. I would let him down gently. " I'm very sorry. But I can't return your feelings. There is someone else I like", I said. He cursed and said," Its that damn Hugh isn't it?!" He grabbed my arm and demanded," Why do you love that bastard? Why can't it be me?"

I slapped him and he looked hurt and confused. "You will **NOT **talk about him that way! I know him better than you ever will and he's always been an amazing friend to me!", I yelled. I couldn't take this anymore we were only just off the bridge that connected Nimbasa and Driftveil and people were starting to stare. In a desperate attempt to get away I ran back to the draw bridge hoping to be able to hide at the subway station. I ran and ran and ran until my legs couldn't carry me anymore, my original plan had been to hide in the subway station but when I had gotten there I saw that Kyouhei was running behind me trying to catch up so I ran... I changed directions and headed for Lostlorn Forrest. I heard that it used to be beautiful there but now it os little more than a gathering of trees. On one of my expeditions there though I found a narrow path in-between the trees that lead to a small grove on the other side. That is where I would hide. He would never expect to find me there so he would keep going to the end of route 16 and into the building only to find that the elevator is broken. I got there and I looked around first to make sure that he had not caught up yet then I crawled in. I waited for what seemed like forever, bored and not daring to come out in case he was looking for me around there. After a little while there was a rustling by the opening and I instantly froze with fear. I had no clue of what I would do if it was Kyouhei. Then Hugh crawled in obviously annoyed at having to crawl to get in. I was so happy I got up and hugged him.

"What was that for?", he asked.

"I'm just so happy its you and not him", I replied. So I explained to him what happened and how Kyouhei yelled at me and he didn't look the least bit surprised. He told me about how Kyouhei is abusive and how he was horrible to his pokemon. I found it disturbing that he abused them and vowed to be more careful next time we met. But then Hugh got very serious for a moment.

He said," Mei I like you a lot. And I was wondering... If you would be my girlfriend?!"

I smiled and said," It would be my pleasure". He got up from where he had sat down hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. When I asked," Why didn't you kiss my lips?" he said," Because thats something really special and I want to save it for when we are more serious. I don't want to pressure you into moving too fast."

"Its all right I trust you", I smiled.

Well since no one is really reading this anymore I might just make this the last chapter. not sure yet but probably is.


End file.
